


来啊，来搞ABO

by morisue



Series: ALL go 狗血 [3]
Category: V6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morisue/pseuds/morisue
Summary: 一个OOC，私设多，狗血，骨科，乱伦，雷到飞升的脑洞





	来啊，来搞ABO

架空，官职乱设，中日政治体系想到哪个用哪个（。）

坂本家

S本：A，一个大写加粗的A，文武双全，马上将军马下治国，深受皇恩。信息素：大海

N野：O，天子的皇弟，虽然庶出但关系好，与S本是指婚，一个不是A胜似A的O，S本政治生命的最强背景，信息素：森林

丿：B，信息素很淡，平时没味道，特别激动时像太阳的味道

茉莉：O，双重信息素 茉莉/焦糖 发情时的味道所有人都可以闻到，对所有种群都有影响

ken：未分化 分化延迟是他自己秘密所为，为了和丿一直在一起

 

冈田家

11：B 贵二代，和丿有两家大人定下的政治婚约，私交不错的朋友，但没有爱情，后来彼此退婚（什么，这种可能会被删掉的情节和角色还要什么味道？！）

 

城岛家

全团A（。

好吧太一是B（。

 

茉莉塔是一种稀有的O ，信息素在发情期会变，平时是很冷清的茉莉香，发情期是浓郁的焦糖味。

这种O像所有奇珍异宝一样被当作某种收藏品，在贵族中流行，贵族的恶趣味。

小官宦家，少时丧母（14），因为过于悲伤引起信息素紊乱，导致初潮提前，并且被偶然（？）路过的S本诱奸了（坟前或特别的地方，总之野合？）

茉莉没有告诉任何人这件事。

16岁，父亲在官场得罪权贵被下狱，权贵的最大政敌就是S本，救父的唯一希望。S本原本是不可能看得上这样的小官，但S本的独子丿年内一直莫名病着不见好，被建议娶个偏房冲喜，茉莉塔的稀有属性就亮了。

茉莉塔嫁进去之后丿的病还真的好了。

（丿的病和ken有关？）

丿是B，和ken暧昧（要不要骨科呢！）

丿在新婚之夜去了ken那里，因为ken生病。后来也没有碰茉莉。茉莉不甚介意，反而去看望了ken，希望能好好相处。

ken表面上对茉莉很亲切，其实心里嫉恨。但随着时间推移发现茉莉真的很好，真的喜欢上了茉莉。（要不要腹黑！要不要性转百合！）

茉莉新婚第二天给SN奉茶时认出了S本，失态了。但S本根本不记得他了。

茉莉塔婚后第一次发情被S本撞到，因为味道想了起来。默默让人把外出的丿叫回来拯救水深火热的Omega。

丿就被迫去救了（。闻到焦糖味有点生理性心动。

（爱嘛！做一做就有了！（。

然后七七八八的S本肯定就和茉莉塔爱上了嘛（。一塌糊涂肝肠寸断斯德哥尔摩初恋与真爱的那种（shenmegui

然后茉莉塔就怀孕了……S本的（。（望天

（要不要真的生下来呢！感觉应该是生不下来啊！）

然后丿因为天大的绿了又得知ken为了自己延迟分化可能一辈子都分化不了（不孕不育呗（打脸.jpg)，就和ken骨科了（。

（啊，ken对自己下手延迟分化是在丿娶茉莉塔当天（。）

因为属性，丿不能标记茉莉塔，就算知道自己绿了也不能标记以示威。当然也不能标记ken以示爱。（最后他启动了短暂标记的技能，至于是谁没想好……

而S本虽然可以，并且超想，标记茉莉塔，却不能……

啊，哪能这么雷，编不下去了……

（到现在都还没有想到T团要走什么剧情！）

 

接着编：

T团是白手起家的新势力，其他4人都是城岛的幕僚、养子、师徒关系。长濑喜欢11，并且最终与11联姻，城岛家也因此跻身贵族，加固了权力，开启新的政治斗争篇章。

与此同时，S本家最终没落（祸起萧墙的红楼梦么望天），S本死刑，N野被带回宫，茉莉塔就殉个情吧（。），丿ken本来是流放和为奴，11和长濑私下帮他们伪造死讯，让两个人逃离了。

（啊，如此红楼（。

（所以茉莉塔到底要不要殉情呢…还是和丿ken和谐的生活在一起算了…）

（啊，可以让茉莉塔生下S本的孩纸最后由丿ken抚养（谁来剁了我造雷的手！）


End file.
